


Aces

by Scrunchles



Series: Christmas 2017 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classmates, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Jamie and Mako start out arguing, something happens in the middle and then they come back together years later and decide to have a cup of coffee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Woden’s Skadi as well as the rest of my patrons for all their wonderful support. 
> 
> "we’re doing a christmas nativity play at school and we’ve been cast as the back and front end of the donkey but we don’t know each other that well so it’s really awkward and sweaty in this fucking costume AU"

Jamie’s BO is rank.

“Ain’t there supposed to be some kind of separation of church and state?” 

Mako’s the head of the donkey and he can  _ still fucking smell him _ .

“What is this, America?”

The costume is hot.

“ 'N’ why do I have to be the back?”

Mako wishes he had just faked being sick instead of coming to the stupid play.

“View’s not even that great.”

Jamie’s hand pinches his ass and Mako kicks back at him.  Jamie finally stops talking to giggle and his fingers creep higher, giving Mako’s love handles a cheeky poke.

“I’m going to kill you, Fawkes.”

“Aces, 'least then your ass will be out of my face.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a massive time skip where you don't get to see them becoming friends and falling in love and Mako moving away, but that's all there.
> 
> And that's not the angst.
> 
> Character A returns to their birth-town for the holidays. Character B is their estranged childhood best friend.

“Uh.”

Mako turns around and feels all the blood drain from his face.

Fuck.

“Hi.” Fawkes flutters his metal fingers awkwardly.

“Hi,” Mako says, the sight of the prosthesis turning his stomach.  He had done that.  Him and his stupid bike.

“You back?”

“Visiting.”

“Aces.”  Fawkes shifts and tugs at the apron he’s wearing.

He could have been an engineer if it wasn’t for Mako and his stupid ideas.

“Wanna get a cuppa?” Fawkes asks.  “While you’re in town.”

“Sure.”  Mako isn’t sure if he’s lying or not.  He feels a sense of loss standing with him.  He’d never loved anyone like he’d loved Jamison Fawkes.

Fawkes grins, and it makes something loosen in Mako’s chest.  He’s going to have coffee with him.  “Aces."


End file.
